El destino nos une
by MajinSerena
Summary: U/A Bra y Goten tuvieron un pasado juntos hasta que este se comprometió con otra mujer, lo que provocó que Bra se marchara. Ahora con su vida rehecha, recibe una carta diciendo que Goten se casará con esa mujer por lo que decide volver.
1. Ya es tiempo de regresar

_**El destino nos une**_

Diez años… Diez años fueron los que habían pasado desde que el señor Goku se fue junto Shen Long. La tierra por fin vivió en paz y todos estábamos a salvo. En todo este tiempo, con 34 años, mi hermano Trunks se había transformando en uno de los mejores empresarios del mundo gracias a que es el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Obviamente, no mucho mejor que mi madre; Mi padre, como de costumbre, entrenaba todo el tiempo, solo que ahora le dedica más tiempo a la familia, y por último yo... pues... sigo siendo la misma Bra Briefs de siempre sólo que ahora tengo 26 años y conseguí un trabajo en Nueva York que por cierto fue muy fácil, cuando en un reportaje para la televisión con mi madre me preguntaron si iba a ayudar con la Corporación, yo me negué y desde ese entonces, muchas solicitudes de trabajo me llegaban cada día, pues… ¿Quién no querrá a una niña prodigio que se graduó de la universidad de Harvard a los 16 años?

Hace 6 años me mudé a Nueva York para empezar una nueva vida y olvidar el pasado. Tenia que encontrarme con mi familia, con mis amigos y con él. Él fue el que hizo que me fuera lejos. Todo fue su culpa. Los años que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores, pero... luego ocurrió todo lo malo. Él se comprometió, con otra. Nunca me lo dijo. Cuando me enteré de la noticia, yo todavía seguía con él y al día siguiente me marché. No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería irme lejos y olvidarme de él. Yo le di todo, le di mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos, hasta un buen trabajo en la Corporación pero al parecer a el no le importó y solamente me usó. Meses después de mi llegada a Nueva York, una carta me llegó. Con fatiga, me levanté del sillón y la agarré. Recuerdo perfectamente mi reacción al ver lo que decía la carta. Mis ojos se habían abierto como 2 platos, mis pies comenzaron a temblar y por fin de mis ojos comenzaron a caer gotas mientras terminaba de leer la carta.

* * *

 _Querida Srta. Bra Briefs:_

 _Usted está invitada al casamiento de Pars & Son Goten que se llevará a cabo en la capilla principal de Ciudad Satán el día 23 de Septiembre las 12:30 del mediodía. Esperamos su presencia para que pueda acompañarnos en ese maravilloso día._

 _Muchos cariños, Pars y Son Goten._

* * *

Realmente, Goten era un idiota.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos nuevamente, esta vez vengo con un fic escrito por mi amiga Nao y ella me dejó editarlo y publicarlo con mi cuenta en este sitio pero cabe aclarar que la historia e ideas creativas en si es todo obra de ella. Departe de las dos esperamos que disfruten y se vienen más capítulos.


	2. Maldito subconsciente

_**Capítulo dos: Maldito subconsciente**_

Mi avión estaba listo para despegar y ya era hora de partir. Me senté en el asiento y saqué de mi bolso mi iPod y mis auriculares ya que me iba a aburrir mucho en todo este viaje hasta mi casa. Sonreí con nostalgia mientras cerraba los ojos e imágenes de mi pasado venían a mi mente.

Mamá estaba con un precioso vestido rojo largo, papá estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento como de costumbre y Trunks con un traje muy elegante. Todos estaban sentados en un púlpito del lado derecho de una Iglesia, cosa que me extrañaba mucho, nunca supe que mis padres eran religiosos o algo por el estilo. Giré mi cabeza para la izquierda y ahí se encontraba toda la familia Son a excepción de Goku porque, claro, él ya no se encontraba. Milk vestía sus típicos Qipaos y Gohan, acompañado por Videl y Pan, vestía un traje similar al que uso en su casamiento. Pan traía un vestido morado que le quedaba hasta las rodillas y Videl vestía otro vestido rojo que al igual que Pan, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Todos estaban muy elegantes, y también se encontraban sentados en un púlpito. Lo que me extraño fue saber que yo no me encontraba ahí. Estaba parada, con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa y unos tacones negros, a metros de distancia de ellos en la puerta de la entrada de la Iglesia. Intenté acercarme a mis padres pero una pared invisible me lo prohibió. "Pero que mierda" pensaba yo. Tuve intención de irme de ahí, pero de repente la puerta se abrió , y me sorprendí al ver quien estaba ahí. Era yo, cuando tenía 20 años. Traía puesto un top blanco que me llegaba hasta la mitad del estómago y una falda larga rosada, estaba muy bien maquillada, y mi pelo era lacio y brilloso.

Traté de hablarle, ya que estaba a metros de mi, pero fue imposible, ella no me escuchaba. Se sentó en el púlpito que se encontraba delante de mi, el más lejano de toda la Iglesia. "Idiota, ¿Por qué no te acercas a tus padres?" pensé hasta que me di cuenta de la situación. La puerta se abrió y una muchacha morena con un vestido de novia caminaba hacia el altar. La seguí con la mirada hasta que luego una figura que conozco apareció. Era Goten, Son Goten y la novia que caminaba al altar era Pars, su prometida. Cuando la novia llegó al altar, mi yo de hace 6 años se paró y tenía intensiones de irse. Su ki aumentaba cada vez más, algo que llamó la atención de los guerreros, en especial la de Goten. Mi yo de hace 6 años se para y se va volando mientras oculta su ki.

Papá salió disparado a buscarme, mientras que el cura continúa.

* * *

-Pars... ¿Tomas como esposo a Son Goten, para amarlo y honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? -El cura dijo dando comienzo al típico discurso para unir parejas en matrimonio.

-Acepto -Pars contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Y tú, Son Goten... ¿Tomas como esposa a Pars, para amarla y honrarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

Goten seguía mirando hacia la puerta donde la Bra de hace 6 años, luego miró a Pars. "No" dije en voz baja.

-Y-yo...

"No puedes..."

-Yo...

"Por favor Goten... No me hagas esto..."

Miró hacia la puerta para luego volver a mirar a Pars. Sus ojos estaban muy serios al igual que los de ella. Parecía decidido.

-Yo...

"¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO SON GOTEN!" Grité fuertemente para despertarme descontroladamente y darme cuenta de que estoy en el avión. Había sido todo un sueño, un recuerdo del pasado, algo que no quería volver a recordar jamás pero no importaba, el ya se había casado. Se veía en su cara que no iba a volver en el pasado, ni siquiera por mí.

* * *

Apagué mi iPod y lo guardé en mi bolso. Le eché un vistazo a la ropa que traía puesta y era igual a la que usaba en el sueño. Al parecer mi subconsciente quería verme sufrir y me sumergió en esa pesadilla. "Pero qué idiotez" pensé mientras vi que una azafata se acercaba a mi.

-Discúlpeme si interrumpo Señorita Briefs, pero en dos horas aproximadamente llegaremos a su destino.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso- Le dije amablemente a la azafata- Discúlpeme, podría traerme una copa de vino, ¿Por favor?

-Claro, como usted guste Señorita Briefs.

Las dos horas pasaron y mi avión privado aterrizó perfectamente mientras las puertas se abrían para poder salir al exterior. Sonreí de felicidad mientras agradecía a los pilotos y a las azafatas por otro vuelo. Mi limosina llegó a tiempo para venir a recogerme. Subí y en un viaje de 20 minutos ya me encontraba en la puerta de la Corporación Cápsula, mi hogar. Toqué el timbre con la esperanza de que alguien me conteste. Las puertas se abrieron y pude visualizar a mi madre al borde de las lagrimas, mi hermano me sonreía con los brazos en la cintura mientras que mi padre se encontraba al lado de mi madre con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Doy unos pasos quedando en frente de mi familia.

-Estoy de vuelta.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Mi amiga Nao y dueña de este hermoso fanfic que juntas estamos llevando a cabo les trae otro capítulo más. No olviden de dejar review ya que eso nos mantiene firmes para seguir con este trabajo, el siguiente capítulo se subirá en dos o tres días. Gracias por seguirnos.


	3. Destino

**_Capítulo 3: Destino_**

-Estoy de vuelta -Fue lo primero que afirmé al ver a mi familia.

-¡Dios mío, mi pequeña Bra! ¡Estas hermosa, cariño!- Gritó mi madre mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarme.

-Bienvenida hermanita, te estábamos esperando.

-¡Trunks!- Me acerqué a mi hermano mientras lo abrazaba- Estás más alto, y más varonil.

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa hermanita. Tu has cambiado mucho, ya no eres la princesita de siempre.

-Vamos, pasemos, tenemos que hablar desde que Bra se fue a Nueva York.

Pasamos a la sala principal de la casa y la nostalgia volvía. Me quedé parada en frente de la chimenea, en donde las fotografías se encontraban. Todavía estaban ahí, solo que ahora había más. En una estoy con Trunks y mi padre. Ese día fue mi cumpleaños y mi deseo era que Trunks y mi padre jugaran conmigo a la princesa. Papá estaba vestido de príncipe de novela y Trunks estaba vestido de princesa al igual que yo. En otra foto estaba sola con mi madre. Creo que en esa fotografía tenia al rededor de tres años.

-Ven Bra, siéntate. Quiero saber como te fue.-Dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos- Trunks, ¿Por qué no traes un poco de té para todos?

-Claro -Dijo Trunks mientras se retiraba

-Bueno, hija, continúa.

-Pues, la verdad es que muy bien. Conseguí un trabajo donde me pagan muy bien, y vivo en una mansión muy linda.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, querida.

Un ruido de una taza rompiéndose se escuchó. "Hermano, sigues siendo muy estúpido a veces" me dije mientras sonreía.-¿Está todo bien por ahí, Trunks?- Dijo mi madre un tanto preocupada.

-S-Si, mamá. No te preocupes, no fue nada grave.-Contestó Trunks

Luego de el cuestionario por el millón de dólares de mi madre, Trunks entró a la sala con 3 tazas de té

-Oye, te tardaste Trunks.

-Lo siento. Una taza se me calló accidentalmente mientras servía el té.-Dijo Trunks mientras repartía las tazas.- Y dime, Bra,¿Conociste a alguien en este tiempo?- Al escuchar tal pregunta mi padre hizo uno de sus típicos gruñidos seguido de la frase "Qué idiotez"

Con esa simple pregunta, mi hermano logró ponerme nerviosa. Tanto que casi escupo el té. ¿Que si he conocido a alguien? Bueno, estuve en varias relaciones durante estos años, pero la verdad no duraban mucho. El dolor que me había dejado Goten me hizo alejarme de mi vida amorosa. Lo que más me importaba era olvidarlo, algo que, como pueden notar, no funcionó.

-P-pues...-Comencé a hablar, pero no podía continuar.¿Era tan difícil decir que no? ¿Pero como era posible que alguien tan hermosa y talentosa como Bra Briefs no tenga novio? Podría decir que estuve de novia con un chico llamado Akio Fukuro, cosa que en verdad pasó.-Si, conocí a alguien. Su nombre es Akio, Akio Fukuro. Nos conocimos en una discote...- Iba a continuar, pero mi padre me interrumpió

-Y quién te dio permiso para ir a una discoteca?-Dijo mi padre con su típico ceño fruncido y su típica pose con brazos cruzados.

-¡Ay, papá! ¡Ya soy grande!-Dije- Además, no tenía el número de ninguno de ustedes para pedir permiso.

-Por supuesto que no tenías nuestros números. Te fuiste de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación de por qué o donde te ibas. Ni siquiera te despediste, tan solo dejaste una nota diciendo "Ya no soporto más esto, me voy"- Mi madre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Trunks miraba su taza, mientras que mi padre seguía firme- ¿Acaso nuestra compañia no era de tu agrado?

-N-no, no es eso mamá- "Rayos, si no hubiese dicho la última frase, de seguro mi madre no hubiese comenzado con esta charla de por qué me fui" pensé.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que vagaba por tu mente para irte de casa?-Dijo Trunks mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Y-yo...-Comencé, pero, ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a mi familia que me había ido por un mal de amores? Era una excusa verdaderamente inútil.- L-lo siento, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso. N-necesito dormir, ¿Mi habitación sigue intacta?

-Si, hija. La dejamos como un recuerdo. Creímos que no te íbamos a ver nunca más.- Me dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba el pelo

-Gracias mamá, pero como vez, estoy aquí.-Le dije con una suave voz y una sonrisa triste- Papi, ¿Me ayudarías con mi equipaje por favor?-Luego de un gruñido, aceptó.

Subimos a mi habitación, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Mi padre dejó mi equipaje y se despidió. Abrí mi maleta rosa, donde se encontraba una parte de mi ropa. Miré el reloj, eran las 5:43 PM. Decidí tomar un baño largo, quería quitarme todo el estrés de encima. Entré al baño, preparé la tina y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

* * *

 **Goten POV**

Entré volando a la Corporación Cápsula aterrizando en el patio trasero. La Corporación se estaba volviendo loca últimamente. Los empleados iban de un lado a otro, y yo como vicepresidente era peor. No quería ni imaginarme el duro trabajo de Trunks como presidente de una de las empresas más influyentes del mundo. Pero, hoy era diferente, era sábado gracias a Dios. Trunks me había dejado toda la semana libre, aveces hasta creo que amo a mi amigo. Entré a la corporación por la puerta trasera y me adentré a la enorme casa.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Nadie contestó. No importaba mucho, ya que siempre entraba a la casa como si fuese mía. Entré a la cocina y me preparé un café. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse. "Debe ser Trunks o Bulma, el tío Vegeta siempre entra por la puerta de atrás" No me preocupé y seguí tomando mi café. Escuché las voces de Trunks y Bulma, parecían muy emocionados. Primero creí que podía ser Yamcha o Krillin acompañado de 18 y su hija Marron, pero luego lo medité un poco. ¿Por qué Bulma y Trunks se ponían tan felices al recibir a Yamcha o a Krillin? Si ellos iban a la Corporación cada 2 por 3. Me estaba dirigiendo hacia el living pero de repente Trunks entró a la cocina.

-¡Goten! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Peguntó Trunks mientras miraba mi taza.

-Pues...Estaba aburrido y vine a verte.

-Lo lamento Goten, pero creo que tendrás que irte. Bra regresó.- Dijo Trunks un poco nervioso. Al escuchar la frase "Bra regresó" la taza que tenía en mi mano cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

-¿Está todo bien por ahí, Trunks?- La voz de Bulma se escuchó. Al parecer causé mucho alboroto.

-S-Si, mamá. No te preocupes, no fue nada grave.-Contestó Trunks. Al terminar esa frase, Trunks me miró y yo le pedí perdón con las manos.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Gracias por ocultar tu Ki.-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su cara y apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Si, jajaja. Es que quería asustarte.

Trunks agarró 3 tazas y sirvió un poco de té en cada una. Agarró una bandeja y colocó las tazas.- Bueno, nos vemos luego Goten.

-Espera, Trunks- Le pedí que se quedara. Tenia una duda. ¿Qué habrá sido de Bra? Ni siquiera sabía como estaba ahora. O si se encontraba con otra persona. Eso me molestaba mucho, pero preferí escuchar primero su respuesta a sacar conclusiones sin sentido- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Bra si hay alguien más en su vida?

-Ay, Goten, ya ha pasado tiempo. Tienes que olvidarlo, pero, está bien, le preguntaré. Pero no diré que estabas aquí, mi hermana podría enojarse,al igual que mi padre.

-Está bien. Gracias amigo, te debo una- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, si. Ya me debes bastantes- Dijo Trunks mientras salía de la cocina. Mi café estaba en el piso, al igual que la taza rota. Limpié el desastre que provoqué y me fui volando a mi departamento. Al llegar, me puse unos pantalones negros para correr y una remera blanca. Me coloqué mis zapatillas deportivas y salí de mi casa para dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad para despejar mi mente.

* * *

 **Bra POV**

Había pasado una hora desde que me metí en la tina. Estaba aburrida y quería salir a pasear. Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Agarré de mi cajón un brassier y una braga. De mi maleta saqué un pantalón negro que está un poco roto en las rodillas, una camisa roja y unos tacones azules. Agarré mi bolso y bajé las escaleras para salir de la casa.

-¡Mamá, iré a caminar un rato!- Le grité a mi mamá desde la puerta.

-Está bien, cariño. Ten cuidado- Se escuchó la voz de mi madre desde el laboratorio.

Cuando salí de mi casa, me dirigí a la playa que se encuentra a un par de calles de aquí. Miré mi reloj y vi que son las 6:58 PM.

* * *

 **Goten POV**

Iba corriendo por la playa y el cielo se estaba volviendo más oscuro. El sol desaparecía cada vez más para darle la bienvenida a la Luna. Dejé de correr por unos minutos para caminar un poco y recapitular. ¿Acaso Bra había vuelto? ¿Por qué razón? Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle todo. Esa vez en el casamiento con Pars fue la última vez que la ví. Se veía hermosa, pero lamentablemente estaba llorando. Dejé la montaña Paoz desde que mi mamá arregló este matrimonio. No podía decírselo a Bra, ella se hubiese puesto como loca, y también hubiese comenzado a llorar y a gritarme que era un estúpido. Lo que es verdad. Me siento un completo inútil por no luchar por ella. Dejé que mi madre ganara esta batalla, pero, ¿De veras la dejé ganar? Por supuesto que no. De veras que amo a esa chiqui...quiero decir, mujer. Tanto la quería que a la hora de decir "Acepto", yo le dije " Lo lamento, pero no acepto" y me fui volado. Solo lo hice por ella.

Miré el paisaje, una hermosa noche de Diciembre. Amaba esa época del año, era la más fría. El frío azotó mi cara, lo que me encantaba. Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos no podía creer lo que veía. Una figura parada en frente de el barandal que daba hacia el mar. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja, unos tacones azules y su cabello celeste brillaba.

* * *

 **Bra POV**

Al llegar a la playa, posé mis brazos sobre el barandal que daba directo al mar. Era una hermosa tarde. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y cada vez hacía más frío. Mi cabello azul volaba con cada ráfaga de viento y mis ojos se secaban muy rápidamente a causa de ello. La Luna hizo su aparición, eso me puso triste en un instante. Recordé a Goten. La vez en cuando el me pidió que sea su novia fue en una noche fría como esta, en la playa. En esa misma playa. Cerré los ojos y miré hacia el cielo. ¿Dónde estará el ahora? Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

-¿Bra?

Esa voz... la conocía…¿Puede que ser que seas tú...Son Goten?

Esto solo puede ser obra del destino.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Este hermoso fic **NO** me pertenece, pertenece a mi amiga Nao, mi único trabajo es editar y subir cada capítulo a mi cuenta de . A pedido de la autora, les dejo su cuenta personal en la que no tiene historias subidas pero si información sobre ella y sus fics favoritos, además, muy pronto nuevas historias serán subidas a su perfil por lo que seguirla no te costará nada. Por último GRACIAS por todos los favourites y los reviews que nos dejan porque nos da ánimos para crear y actualizar capítulos más elaborados, largos y en menor tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer.

Link: u/6592530/N40S0n


	4. Mi princesa

**Nota de la autora:** Perdón por actualizar tan tarde. Pasa que después de el último capítulo, me quedé sin ideas, así que tenía que ir pidiendo ideas a cada rato a mis amigos y familia. Tampoco pudimos actualizar por que mi amiga MajinSerena estuvo de vacaciones :3 Espero que disfruten ^^

 ** _Mi princesa_**

-¿Bra?

Me giré al escuchar esa voz. No podía creerlo, el estaba ahí. Tanto mis ojos como los de el se abrieron. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Ahora estaba más grande y apuesto. Usaba su ropa deportiva, con esos pantalones sueltos y esa remera ajustada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Me maldije internamente al notar que mis pies temblaban y mi respiración era cada vez más rápida y pesada. Él se acercaba cada vez más al barandal en donde yo me encontraba. Parecía tranquilo, pero detrás de esos ojos negros profundos pude verlo sonreír. Quería huir, no quería verlo. Mi propósito en esta vuelta a casa,no era verlo, sino, visitar a la familia. Me di fuerzas y lo espera para que se acercara hacia mi. Crucé mis brazos y acomodé mi cabello para que deje de volar. Él llegó y se paró a unos pocos metros de mi y sonrió de manera triste, algo que pude notar rápidamente.

-Bienvenida- Dijo luego de unos minutos. No pude contestar,mi voz no respondía. Me quedé con la boca abierta, sentí que mis lágrimas iban a salir. No podía verme débil ante Goten, nunca más. Me tragué mis lágrimas y le sonreí fríamente mientras fruncía el ceño.- Te extra...- Quiso continuar, pero lo detuve.

-Goten, no quiero escuchar esas cursilerías.- El se sorprendió, y yo sonreí.-No tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté fríamente.

-Pues, tenia que despejarme. Vine a caminar un rato ¿y tu?

-Igual- Me di vuelta volviendo al barandal. Luego de unos segundos, Goten se me unió. Caminó al barandal y se quedó a mi lado. Me puse nerviosa, no sabia que hacer o preguntar. Miré mi reloj y vi que ya casi eran las 10 de la noche. Me alejé un poco y miré a Goten. Él me miró y puso cara de preocupado.- Ya es tarde, me voy.

-Espera, Bra.- Me agarró del brazo, pero logré que el me soltara. Salí de ahí volando, cada vez más rápido. Sentí el ki de Goten muy cerca, me estaba persiguiendo. Comencé a ir para el lado contrario de la CC, el no tenía que saber que estaba ahí. El seguía ahí, persiguiéndome. Me puse cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que recordé que antes de irme a Nueva York, le pedí a Gohan que me enseñara la famosísima técnica de la teletransportación. Busqué el ki de mi padre, coloqué dos dedos en mi frente y me teletransporté. Estaba finalmente en casa. Suspiro y miro a mi padre que está sorprendido al verme aparecer a su lado.

-H-hola papá...Jejeje- Lo miré y noté que su rostro cambio por uno serio.- ¡Ups! Mira la hora, tengo que irme. Adiós papi- Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y me iba a mi habitación.

-¡Hey, Bra! Tengo que hablar contigo...-La voz de Trunks hizo que me detenga en el medio de las escaleras.- Ven a mi habitación, por favor.

Subí las escaleras sobrantes y entré en la segunda puerta del primer piso, la habitación de Trunks. Podía ver una cama matrimonial, dos guardarropas enormes, la mesa de trabajo de Trunks y una puerta que iba directo al baño. Mi cara cambió por una de interrogación.

-Ven, siéntate- Dijo Trunks mientras se ponía sus lentes- ¿Cómo estuvo tu caminata?

Me puse nerviosa, y el lo notó. Cambié rápidamente la conversación- D-De qué querías hablar?

-Hoy vi a Goten

-Oh-Fue lo único que pude contestar. Miré mis pies y suspiré- Igual que yo

-Hablaron?

-No- mentí- Me fui antes

-Oh, entiendo. El estaba aquí por la mañana cuando tu llegaste. Me preguntó si tu tenías a alguien especial en este tiempo que pasó.

-Ya te respondí esa pregunta.-Dije casi gritando

-Si si, pero no te creo.

-Pues deberías- Dije mientras de mi bolso saqué mi teléfono y le mostré una foto mía con Akio besándonos.- Como dicen," una foto vale más que mil palabras".-Dije mientras sonreía victoriosa.

-Así que este es el tal Akio. ¿Por qué el no vino? Ya que es tu novio, deberías presentarlo.

-Tiene que visitar a sus padres, no puede venir- Dije rápidamente. Trunks me miró insegura.- Por cierto, desde cuando estás casado?-Dije mientras miraba la habitación.

-No estoy casado, me voy a casar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?- Me acercaba cada vez más a Trunks, estaba muy feliz por él. Por fin consiguió a alguien para pasar el resto de su vida.

-El 18 de Enero con Marron.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Bueno, en realidad, sí. Siempre supe que ella iba a terminar junto a ti.

Pasamos una hora hablando de puras estupideces, cosas que pasaron mientras que no estaba aquí.

-Ahora, Bra- Dijo Trunks mientas agarraba un aparato de la mesa. Oprimió el botón naranja y tanto la puerta de la entrada como la del balcón, se cerraron.-Cuéntame…¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Q-Qué significa esto,Trunks? Déjame en paz.-Estaba nerviosa. Podría destruír la puerta con una bola de energía, pero luego miré el producto que usaron para la puerta, era " grafeno", el mismo que usaba mi madre para crear las armaduras de mi padre.-Maldición-dije en voz baja

-Vamos, Bra, dímelo. Por qué te fuiste de la casa tan repentinamente?-Trunks me miraba serio, hasta daba miedo. No sabía que decir, estaba aterrada. Miré el cuadro que había a mi izquierda, era una foto tamaño grande de Trunks y Goten hace un par de años. De mis ojos, casi comienzan a escapar unas lágrimas. Trunks se dio cuenta de eso, miro a la dirección donde yo estaba mirando, el cuadro. Sus ojos se abren rápidamente y me miran de una manera desesperada- No me digas que...?- No lo dejé continuar, agarré mi bolso y , nuevamente, realicé la teletransportación. Aparecí en la cocina junto con mi padre. Me miró y yo le sonreí tristemente. El lo notó y me abrazó. Hace tiempo que no estaba en los brazos de mi padre, me hizo sentir bien, haciéndome olvidar de lo que acabó de ocurrir.

-¡Bra!, ¡Bra! ¿Estás ahí?- Mi madre estaba gritando desde el laboratorio. Me despedí de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y me fui directamente a ver a mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Como sabes, en tres días es Navidad, y alquilé un hotel con salón de fiesta para celebrar. Y nos quedaremos hospedados en el hotel hasta el 2 de Enero. Estate lista, cariño.

-Claro Mami. ¿Cuando nos iremos?

-Mañana

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- Dije gritando mientras me iba corriendo a mi habitación

-¡Por cierto, la familia Son también irá!- Dijo gritando para que yo escuchara.

"¡¿Q-Qué...?!" Me dije mentalmente. Pasaría toda doce días con Goten...y tal vez...con Pars...

* * *

 **POV GOTEN**

Pasaron unas horas desde el encuentro con Bra. Me sentía confundido. Ya no era esa chica que conocía antes, ahora ella estaba mucho mejor. Estaba más alta, más delgada, y sobre todo, más bonita. Pero todavía me intriga saber, cómo desapareció cuando la estaba siguiendo. Por lo que sé, solo mi padre sabía la técnica de la teletransportación. Me quedé volando un rato más hasta que decidí ir a mi departamento. Al llegar, decidí tomarme un baño largo, quería pensar un rato.

Entro en la ducha y cierro mis ojos

* * *

( **Flash Back** )

Bra se encontraba sentada en la playa, el sol se estaba poniendo, ya era tarde. La miré un segundo para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. A sus 15 años de edad, su mirada podía cautivar a cualquier persona. Esos ojos celestes que eran para morirse. Parecía como si me tuviese acorralado. Me senté a su lado y luego de unos minutos, ella comenzó a hablar.

-El amor es una cosa estúpida, siempre sale mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Bra?

-Me enamoré de alguien que no me ama, ¿Eso me hace valiente o una persona increíblemente estúpida?- Sus palabras me dejaron en shock. No sabía que responderle, estaba nervioso, algo que ella notó- Tranquilo, estaba bromeando- Nos quedamos unos segundo callados, lo único que podíamos apreciar era la puesta del sol y el sonido del mar.

-Sea o no una broma, haré pagar a la persona que te hizo ese mal.-Los ojos de Bra me miraron, mientras que yo seguía mirando al mar.

-¿Y si hice cosas malas para que él me odiara?

-No importa qué es lo que hiciste, sé que te arrepientes.- Dije mientras me daba vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Bra- No importa qué, yo te volvería a elegir mil veces más.

( **Fin del Flash Back** )

* * *

"Q-qué fue eso?" me decía mentalmente. Me maldije internamente al seguir pensando en ella. Pero era imposible, estaba hechizado. Salí de la ducha, me vestí y me senté en el sillón del living. Escuché el teléfono sonar, deje que sonara dos veces más y luego me decidí en levantarme y atender.

-Hola, Goten. Soy yo, Trunks

-Ah, hola Trunks. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No querías que te responda si Bra estaba con alguien? Pues la respuesta, es si. Se llama Aiko Fukuro. Lo siento amigo.

Mi corazón, me dolía. Entonces, ¿Bra ya me olvidó? No puede ser. Me niego a aceptar eso, estoy destruido.

-¿Goten? ¿Estas ahí?-Decía Trunks desde el otro lado del teléfono

-S-Si, no te preocupes. T-tengo que irme.

Colgué el teléfono. No podía creerlo, su Bra, su princesa, estaba en manos del príncipe, y su historia de amor se desvaneció como el polvo. Iba a acostarme en mi cama, cuando el teléfono suena nuevamente

-¿Hola?

-Goten, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?- Era mi madre, se le escuchaba muy feliz. Debe ser por Navidad.

-Muy bien, mamá- mentí.

-Me alegro ,hijo. ¡Te llamé para contarte que vamos a pasar la navidad con los Briefs! ¿Acaso no es estupendo?

-S-si, mamá- mi voz sonaba triste,algo que ella se dio cuenta, pero ignoró.

-Esta bien, estaremos en un hotel por doce días. Pasaremos Noche Buena y Año Nuevo con ellos, así que prepara tu maleta, nos iremos mañana.

-Está bien, mamá, voy a prepararme. Adiós-colgué el teléfono y me fui directamente a mi habitación. Agarré mi valija y coloqué montones de ropa. Iba a hacer frío, así que puse muchas camperas y buzos. Terminé de empacar, y me tiré a mi cama. No podía dejar que Bra se enamore de ese tipo, no la voy a dejar ir.

Por que, ella, fue mi primer amor, y estoy seguro que yo soy el de ella. No voy a dejar huir a mi princesa, no como lo hice antes.

Ella, regresará a mis manos, y tendremos un final feliz.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, no estuve muy creativa en este cap, ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando y pensando una y otra vez, cómo iba a seguir la historia. En estos momentos, estoy tratando de descubrir un poco más que es el amor, ya que no estoy segura de si lo experimenté o solo fue una fantasía. Por eso recurrí a muchos mangas y libros. Pero, este cap, siento que no me salió muy bien. Estoy muy cansada, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Espero sus reviews, eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante con este fic! Muchisimas gracías por todo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :)


End file.
